iWin
by BethMcLennon
Summary: Freddie consigue el nuevo Resident Evil e invita a Sam a jugar con él... Y puede que Sam sea mejor de lo que Freddie pensaba. Léelo y si te gusta comenta y agrégalo a favoritos -one shot-(:


**Los personajes de iCarly y el juego de Resident Evil no me pertenecen. :)**

iWin

Era jueves por la tarde y Freddie Benson estaba solo en su casa jugando el videojuego que había comprado ese mismo día. Estaba fascinado con los gráficos y animaciones. Ya había logrado llegar al nivel 6 en tan solo dos horas, en verdad que era un nerd, como diría su novia Sam ¿Qué? ¿No sabían que Freddie y Sam habían regresado? ¿Pues adivinen qué? Lo hicieron justo después de que Carly había despejado hacia Italia. Después del beso que compartieron Carly y Freddie, él supo que jamás tendría una relación amorosa con ella, porque además de que se sintió mal después del beso, porque ya no sentían nada por ella, sólo cariño de hermanos; no se explicaba porque sentía como si hubiera engañado a Sam...

Fue ahí cuando descubrió que sus sentimientos hacia ella jamás se habían ido y que jamás sé irían. Y fue así como esa misma noche, después de haber despedido a Carly en el aeropuerto, le confesó sus sentimientos a la rubia de ojos azules. Ella estaba más que sorprendida, no podía creer lo que el castaño le decía... Pero ella también sentía lo mismo por él y no podía dejar pasar esa gran oportunidad. Ellos seguían siendo los mismos. Él seguía siendo el mismo nerd con una mamá ya no tan sobreprotectora y Sam la misma carnívora bulleadora de siempre.  
En fin, esa tarde de jueves Freddie se sentía un poco sólo porque no había recibido ningún mensaje o llamada de su novia. Pero su soledad estaría acababa porque en ese instante alguien abrió la puerta, revelando a una rubia con rizos. Sam se acercó al sillón donde estaba su tonto preferido jugando Resident Evil 6.  
"Hola" dijo Sam inclinándose y besando la cabeza de su novio  
"Hola princesa" dijo el levantando su cabeza y sonriéndole a Sam. Ella recorrió el mueble y se sentó a lado de Freddie y agarró la caja del videojuego,  
"Wow, ¿cómo conseguiste el nuevo Resident Evil, si todavía no sale a la venta?" Pregunto curiosa la joven de ojos azules a al joven de ojos cafés. El solo la volteo a ver por un segundo y después volvió su atención al juego y encogiendo sus hombros dijo  
"tengo mis contados" sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo como si fuera lo máximo. Sam lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa en su cara y se inclinó hacia atrás, y poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca y después soltó una pequeña y burlona risa  
"Así que el tonto tiene contactos 'malos'" dijo haciendo comillas en el aire al decir malos. Freddie sólo rodo sus ojos. Cuando Freddie termino el nivel, él se levantó pero Sam lo agarró de su antebrazo y lo jalo hacia ella, esto causó que él se tambaleara y callera de nuevo en el sillón a lado de ella. Los dos se empezaron a reír y ella se subió arriba de él y empezó a besar su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios. "Tengo hambre, hazme un sándwich" demandó la rubia.

"¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?" Contestó dejando salir un pequeño gemido, Sam paro de besarlo y se separó para poder verlo a los ojos

"Tengo hambre hazme un sándwich" y después lo besó en los labios, recorriendo con la punta de su lengua la orilla de los labios de Freddie. Después de un rato, se separó de él y se sentó a lado de Freddie en el sillón. Freddie exhaló.

"Con eso me basta" y dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa pensando en lo extraña que era su relación, pero con una novia como Sam ¿Qué se puede esperar? Es probablemente la mujer más impredecible sobre la faz de la tierra.

Cuando Freddie regresó con el emparedado de Sam, la encontró jugando Resident Evil "¿En qué nivel vas?" Pregunto con curiosidad el castaño.

"Continúe en el siguiente" Dijo pausando el juego y levantando el sándwich que estaba sobre la mesa "mmm..." Freddie la miro sorprendido _¿Cómo aprendió a jugarlo? _Pensó.

"¿Fred?" Pregunto Sam después de que su novio no había dicho nada en cinco minutos. Freddie sacudió su cabeza y preguntó "¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar? o más bien..." no podía formular la pregunta. Sam levantó sus cejas y dio el ultimo mordisco a su emparedado; estaba dudando en si decirle o no, sacudió las migajas que había en sus dedos (encima del plato, no quería que la Sra. Benson se pusiera como loca por unas pequeñas migajas de pan)

"El verano pasado, ¿Recuerdas que fui a visitar a mis primos en Toronto? Bueno, mi primo, Bryan, es un freaky/geeky, creo que hasta más que tu; sabe todo acerca de videojuegos y todas esas cosas. Los últimos tres días que estuve ahí, ya no tenía nada más que hacer, así que Bryan me invitó a jugar Resident Evil. El tiempo se fue en serio volando porque cuando llegó la hora de regresar a casa, ya había jugado los cinco. Pero no soy muy bue-..." Freddie la calló con un dulce y pequeño beso en los labios y después puso su frente en la de ella "¿Quieres jugar?" Preguntó Freddie y una gran sonrisa creció en el rostro de Sam.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" Freddie sacó un segundo control y se lo dio a la rubia. Él hizo todos los arreglos para que ambos pudieran jugar.

Pasando quince minutos -aun no habían terminado- iban empatados. El castaño no podía creer que lo buena que era jugando su novia. Freddie volteo a verla por el rabillo del ojo y no pudo evitar pensar en lo sexy que se veía. Mal momento para distraerse, porque Sam acababa de patearle su trasero en Resident Evil.

"¡En tu cara, tonto!" Dijo Sam orgullosa de sí misma y haciendo un pequeño baile de celebración. Freddie no lo podía creer. Había perdido en algo en lo que él creía Sam sería pan comido. Dejó salir un gran suspiro y rodó los ojos. "Aw, no te enojes es solo un juego"

"Si, un juego en el que se supone que soy bueno" Dijo decepcionado. Sam sintió pena por él, no era su intención hacerlo sentir así. Aunque, claro, no iba a negar que se sentía bien patearle el trasero al ñoño.

"¿Qué te parece si te doy un premio de consolidación?" Dijo ella subiéndose a las piernas de su novio y poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

"Eso sería lindo" Contestó en un tono seductor y puso sus manos en la cintura de la rubia. Ella soltó una pequeña risita y se inclinó para besarlo. Cuando ambos se vieron necesitados de aire, se separaron y juntaron sus frentes. Freddie soltó un pequeño gemido de comodidad y dijo

"Esto es mucho mejor que ganar. Te amo" Sam lo miro y le dio un pequeño beso y dejó salir una pequeña risa y una sonrisa "Lo sé." Movió su nariz junto con la de él. "Y también te amo"

**Holaaa! Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo. :) Les voy a decir la verdad, nunca he jugado Resident Evil, y no sé si ese tipo de juegos se puedan jugar en forma de multi-jugadores XD Pero buaano supongamos que si se puede x)**

**Recuerden que si les gustó pónganlo en favoritos y comenten :) Y también si no les gustó pongan un comentario n.n **

**Los quiero y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer esto. **

**BethMcLennon. **


End file.
